


Oh my heart be still

by Drago_wolf288



Category: Naruto
Genre: DTR, Define The Relatiionship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago_wolf288/pseuds/Drago_wolf288
Summary: To Kakuzu his hearts were worth far more than any amount of money because they are priceless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely so out of character but eh I gave it a shot. Also I have no idea if this crack pairing is not on here or I just couldn't find them under the relationship tag.

"It's only fitting that I take your heart to replace the one you've stolen."

She looked up at him and smiled softly, “I’m not the only thief.” 

The look in his eyes when he understands her meaning makes her chuckle in satisfaction. Kakuzu reaches out and lays his hand on her chest resting it right above her heart. 

A shiver goes through her when he touches her and she looks away embarrassed.

“No,” he pauses to lower his mask, “it seems I have stolen something valuable in turn.” She could see a corner of his lip twitch.

Hinata feels a blush cover her face as the warmth spreads throughout her body at his words. She boldly reaches up to place one of her hands on his cheek. 

She revels in the feel of him subtly nudging his cheek into the palm of her hand and closes her eyes. She takes in the environment around them and breathes at the stillness of everything. 

It was rare moments like this she treasured. When they could sneak away from everything and pretend like the odds are not against them. 

Saddened she removes her hand and turns around away from the dangerous ninja proving how much she trusts him. She looks up at the sky and gasps when she gets pulled back into a firm chest.

Her arms dropped to hold onto his which were positioned on her waist. His grip tightened a fraction when she moves to settle more of her weight onto his chest. She absentmindedly finds the stiches on his arm and traces them.

His chest rose slightly as he breathed, “what has made you sad?” Kakuzu asked.

She stayed silent then sighed, “What are…,” we? She let’s go unsaid.

He tucks her head underneath his chin and nuzzles her hair. She can feel a few strands get caught by the stitches on his mouth but soon they start to slip through the other end.

It’s strange being so close and intimate with an akatsuki member but his gentle touches soothe her. His right hand travels up from her waist to rest back between her breasts on her heart and her blush returns. 

She should find his touch terrifying but instead finds herself lost in the sensation. He regains her attention by letting out a small, “hmm” sound.

She whimpers, “kakuzu.” She can’t say it aloud, are we friends? Lovers? 

Unsurprised he goes back to nuzzling her hair, seeming content for the time being while her mind whirls around.

Does he see her as a profit? Hinata pales at the thought.

The hand on her chest moves back to her waist and he guides her down while he lowers them to sit on the ground. She knows Kakuzu already has the perimeter covered and allows herself to fall in sync with him. 

Feeling assured she curls into his body enjoying his warm hands wrapping around her and rest her eyes. 

She doesn’t wake up until she hears a mild curse come from in front of them, “You fucking idiot! I didn’t mean literally fucking kidnap a got damn heiress for money!”

She’s embarrassed about being caught in such a position and puts all her trust in Kakuzu as the last thing she sees before she faints is a man standing across the field with silver hair.

Hinata woke to arguing but it stopped when she opened her eyes. She quickly looked up towards kakuzu who still held onto her while he still glared at the man. 

Something about the man looked familiar and it only clicked when she saw the triple-bladed scythe behind his back. She silently cursed meeting him this way and for her lack of manners so she shifted in Kakuzu’s hold to stand. 

Once up she dusted her pants before taking two steps forward. It didn’t escape her notice that Kakuzu hadn’t moved after her and felt the man wouldn’t harm her. 

“You must be Hidan,” her stutter comes back out, “Nice to finally m-meet you.” She tried smiling but failed when the man, Hidan, stared wide eyed at her before looking outraged. 

“Oi, who the fuck is this bitc-” Before he could finish the word a breeze flew past her and Kakuzu appeared with his hand wrapped around the others throat.

“Don’t call her that.” He warns, “she isn’t one of your worthless sacrifices.”

Hidan looks surprised for a moment then sighs heavily through his nose, “What’s your fucking name girl?” 

She moves her head out from behind Kakuzu’s broad form, “H-hinata.” The hand around Hidans throat loosens and Kakuzu moves backwards taking her with him.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees light rise in the sky and Hinata briefly considers resting a hand on Kakuzu’s shoulder but decides against it in favor of staring at one of his spots where a hidden heart should be. 

The two men stare at each other before Hidan breaks the silence, “So are you gonna tell me who the fuck she is or not?”

Hinata looks up at Kakuzu and sees his mask is back up and his eyes blank.

“I swear I am going to kill you one of these days.” She sees him get tense, ready to strike.

Hidan smirks and pulls his weapon from his back, “you can try.” 

Seconds before he gets ready to dash off Hinata puts her hand on Kakuzu’s shoulder and looks at him with pleading eyes.

He flinches back and she can see him retain his anger as he calms down while leaning into her touch. She smiles up at him admiring his colorful eyes.

Hidan gawks at them confused, “what the hell?!” 

“Go away.” Kakuzu says.

“Why should I?” Hidan asks.

“You’re being an irritant.” Kakuzu lets his chakra slip out a little.

They stare at each other once more before nodding and Hidan disappears. Hinata uses byakugan to make sure he’s gone. Once she confirmed it she backs away from Kakuzu.

He tilts his head and turns around to completely face her. 

“Kakuzu.” It needs to be asked, “what am I to you?” She stares him in the eye.

Without hesitation he stares back at her and states, “My heart.”


End file.
